Emeraldspades
'Emeraldspades '''was a houseguest on Big Brother 3, Big Brother 4 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 3 Emerald entered the game and quickly became a snake. She won the first Head of Household and quickly hatched a backdoor plan to get out Svb, a huge threat out of the house. This worked successfully, with Svb going in a very close 7 - 6 vote against Jody, with Emerald already getting blood on her hands week one. She was able to form countless alliances early on, and formed a strong bond with Zeph, them planning to go to the final 2 together. She and Zeph hatched a plan to make Tel think that Fly and Phorix flipped on him, when in reality they did, and it worked to perfection. When she won her second Head of Household, she made a move and nominated the two gate crashers of the house, Phorix, and Fly, wanting Phor out of the house for being the bigger threat. She was able to convince the house when the Power of Veto was discarded, sending Phor out in a 8 - 3 vote. She decided she would lay low after that, only winning a Power of Veto when she needed it so Ari could backdoor Hermes. She also gained a Diamond Power of Veto, when she jumped for a secret prize during the four hour sitting endurance competition. She was able to save herself in the first part of the week 10 double, ruining Flys backdoor plan for her to be sent packing. However unluckily for her and Zeph, her game came crashing down when she was unable to win the Head of Household or Power of Veto to save herself, with her going in a 2 - 1 vote, becoming one of the biggest players to go home this season. Big Brother 4 Emerald entered the house as a veteran. Emerald was a huge threat going into the house as so was her duo partner, Zeph. Emerald & Zeph proved to be a force to be reckoned with when they not only won the Head of Household, week 1, they also won the Power of Veto, getting out James & Peyton. During week 2 they decided to stay under the radar and it worked. During weeks, 3 & 4, Emerald & Zeph both won the duo competitions and kept themselves safe. Unfortunately, they lost an ally in Alyssa as she was evicted during week 4. During week 5, Emerald won the Head of Household and got out Horror with her sole vote who she thought was a really big threat also to avenge Alyssa. She hoped that she could get another huge threat out and she did during week 6 when she won the Power of Veto and discarded, making Axel go home. During week 7, Emerald didn't play around and won both the Head of Household and Power of Veto and got out Saul. During week 8, she was nominated by Arcan but saved herself with the Power of Veto but in return one of her allies had to go, Bob left the house when he was up against emerald's closest ally, Zeph. During week 9, Emerald was vulnerable as she didn't win the Power of Veto and she didn't when Rose voted to evict her with her soul vote. Big Brother 7: All Stars Emerald entered this game wanting to maintain her reputation as the most dominant female in stellar and say what you will about her game but you can’t say that she didn’t try. Week 1 Emerald found herself in a weird position because for the first time in 3 seasons she didn’t win the first HOH however rather than throw a fit and dwell on this she let Bladez take the reins and make his own decisions. Although, she didn’t agree with his decisions she realized that it was better than herself being on the block so kept quiet and continued playing the game. Since she wasn’t picked for the veto she realized there was some risk of her going up if anyone but Bladez won the veto, since the all-stars veto twist was still in effect. However, due to the fact Bladez won the veto anyways Emerald remained safe for this week. After Bladez discarded the veto Emerald got to work and tried to get the votes to save Mitty however this unfortunately didn’t work out for her and she ended up voting in the minority along with her ally Alyssa. The following week Slay won HOH and on a normal season this would probably have ended Emerald’s game but due to the all-stars veto Slay tried to nominate pawns so that she could better backdoor Emerald. However, this attempt at a brave move didn’t work out for Slay and when Bright won veto and re-nominated Slay, Emerald seized the opportunity to send her rival home while keeping a close ally. Unfortunately Emerald someone was untruthful with their vote and Alyssa was evicted by a vote of 7-5. Emerald realized that she was losing allies and that she was losing them at an alarming rate. So, she buckled down and told herself that it was win or perish luckily for her this mentality worked for her and she won the following HOH competition. Now as Emerald knew the all-stars veto was still in effect she worked with everyone she could work with to ensure that she could play in the following HOH while still making the important decisions she needed to. This is why, when Mustard won the veto, she asked Mustard to use the veto on one of her nominees and worked with him to pick a replacement nominee. With this plan in place Emerald and Mustard worked together to get Zeph thrown up on the block. The house was left in shock at Mustard’s decision but nobody suspected that Emerald has anything to do with it, not even Zeph. Needless to say Emerald was fine with either Yiza or Zeph going and although she voted in the minority she got her wish and Zeph was evicted due to her calculated and meticulous plan. At the double eviction although Emerald was able to plan in the HOH competition, as she wanted, she failed to win so she was nominated for eviction alongside her ally Venus. Emerald was determined to win the veto competition and during the competition she was relentless and was able to secure a much needed win. Unsurprisingly Emerald vetoed herself off the block but what shocked everyone was Psy’s replacement nomination as he decided to nominate Supa, someone who barely showed up to sessions and most likely didn’t campaign. Needless to say Supa was unceremoniously evicted with Emerald’s vote being the majority for the first time this season. The following week Emerald came up short in the HOH competition but one her second veto of the summer and she saved Cosmic once again. The HOH, Butters, then nominate Bwinter and without blinking twice Emerald voted to evict Bwinter as he was someone who served no purpose to her. Week 5 is where Emerald would find herself in yet another tight spot, after Psy won his second HOH of the summer and targeted Bright and Cosmic. It seemed like one of them would leave unless they secured the veto. Luckily for Emerald and her alliance Cosmic won the veto and took himself however Psy decided that he wanted to be bold and tried to take down Emerald. Emerald not wasting any time quickly gathered the votes and when the vote was revealed it turned out to be a tie. At this point Emerald knew she was going and Emerald was correct in assuming so as she was evicted in 11th place abruptly ending her third run in Stellar Studios. Good Game, Emerald! Host Opinion Big Brother 3 Emerald was a amazing player and showed much potential and fulfilled the potential during the season. She did what she had to, to get far in the game and it worked perfectly. However unluckily for her she was placed in a tough minority spot when Hermes came back in the game which ended her game. Good luck in future endeavors Emerald! Big Brother 4 Emerald played one of the best games in Big Brother 4. Emerald dominated they game socially, mentally and physically. Emerald would have won if she had made the final 2, but she was recongnised as a huge threat and was evicted when the houseguests had the chance to. Good luck in future endeavors Emerald! Player History - ''Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Emerald was the first person to have her jury vote nullified by the final 3. * Emerald was the first person to ever have a Diamond Power of Veto. * Emerald is the only houseguest in BB4 to win 4 Power of Veto's. * Emerald had the most competition wins Season 4, with 9 wins altogether. * Emerald and Zeph are the first two houseguests in BB4 to win a different type of competition once, (DUO, HOH, POV) ** Followed by DropYourBuffs. * Emerald has the most comp wins in a single season with 9 comp wins. ** Emerald also has the most comp wins in a course of multiple seasons with 13 comp wins. * During all 5 of Emerald's HOH's, she had evicted a male every single time. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:6th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:5th Place Category:BB4 Jury Category:11th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB7 Jury |}